Mitchie and Aspen in Hogwarts
by JakesWolf54
Summary: Michelle Caitelynne Powers and Aspen Flo Harrison have been accepted to hogwarts. In mine, I mean, MITCHIE'S POV. Watch us destroy the sacred school. Mostly Comedy. Was with Hannah but isn't now, so just ignore her part in chappy one.
1. Mitchie's Profile and Story

My Hogwarts Story: Chapter One: Mitchie's Profile and discovery

Ok, what would happen if Me, Hannah and Aspen went to Hogwarts?

So here's our profiles, I got board and I honestly don't feel like updating a story right now. That involves PLOTS

ME! you will be in my POV

Name- Michelle 'Mitchie' Caitelynne Powers

Age- 11(I'M 16 BUT THIS HAS TO START AT THE BEGINING!)

History- (this will be like how we became witches and wizards, in their POV)

_Could switching to gieco-_

I closed out of the youtube browser, those adds got so annoying. I was on my computer, soaking wet, because I was just out in the heavy rain. It had cleared up, but I was to lazy to dry off to yeah. I heard a click and saw that Hannah had sent me a message on AOL.

'Hey!'

I cheaked my phone, she had texted like 5 times. I rolled my eyes.

'Wats wid da txtin? u no i neva read em.'(What's with the texting? You know I never read them.)

I replied.

Her comeback was pretty quick.

'GO OUTSIDE!'

Then she logged off. What the fuck? She can't have carried her laptop. And she just sprained her ankle she can't plan on running here. I shook my head and went out. I saw an owl sitting on top of my dad's car. As it saw me it flew onto the ground. I smirked, smart bird. I saw and envelope and remembered those pigeons they used to use for mail. Wooooowww. Ever heard of email? I decided to snoop and read it, but no way that was for me. I looked at the adress.

_Michelle Powers_

_House on middle of Lonewolf Ave.(my real street lol)_

_Bedroom next to leather chair_

_Bella Vista, Arkansas. USA_

What the fuck? Stalkers. Well, it's mine. I can read it without stapeling it shut and hoping they don't notice.

_(I copied this from my book and edited it to fit me.)_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of merlin, fist class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

_Dear Ms. Powers_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptment. Term begins on september 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

I looked at the other peice of old fat paper.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First years will require:_

_1.) Three sets of Plain Black Work robes (black_

_2.) One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_3.) One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_4.) One winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical draughts and potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: a guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other equiptment_

_1 wand_

_1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!_

Ok, first off. ALL CLOTHING! NO WAY IN HELL I'M SEWING MY NAME ON MY UNDERWEAR.

Two I AM NOT WEARING A BATHROBE TO A SCHOOL! THIS HEADMASTER MUST BE A FUCKING PERV BORN YESTERDAY IF HE WANTS ME TO WEAR THAT!

Next, WHERE DO I GET THOSE!

Also, I DON'T GIVE A CRAP HOW IMPORTANT THEY THINK THEY ARE! I AM NOT GOING TO ENGLAND WITHOUT JACOB! HE MAY BE A WOLF BUT IT TOOK FOREVER JUST TO GET HIM!

And, I'm getting an owl and naming it Nikki. Why? I want to.

Plus, WHO CLEANS A DORM!

The witch part was offensive, but I don't care. I have MAGIC! I CAN LIGHT REYANNE'S PANTS ON FIRE AND MAKE LANDON LOVE HANNAH!

Sweet.

I went inside, careful to keep the door quiet.

I decided to look for a website. I saw that it was pretty boaring. I clicked STUDENTS on the top. I saw this flashy thing come from my web cam and then I saw your average school site. On the side it said CONTACT US, I clicked that.

I copied the email and went onto aol.

I ignored the offline messages from hannah and the email from my grandma and started an email.

TO: (not real don't click it)

FROM: (my email)

_Dear Crappy School who doesn't even bother to tell the fucking bird to LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE MY HAND IS BLEEDING!_

_What joke is this? A well thought out one at that, but what? Nobody I know except me is smart enough to pull this one._

_A witch? Ok guys I catch the hint 'Ease up on the sarcasm!'_

_But England, nice touch. It's far enough away that I wouldn't have heard of it and not knowing it's culture or whatever I wouldn't be able to comment on the crappy name. _

_And having my friend AOL me so that dad wouldn't notice the bird first? Genius. _

_A BATH ROBE! seriously, if this was real I would think that Alpus dude would be a real perv, wanting me to wear a bathrobe._

_But Mugwump? Sounds like a mixture of Meth and Spongebob overdose! I bet your planning on showing my email saying WHERE DO I SIGN UP? to everyone at school. _

_I'll admit, I would LOVE to go to a school of magic, but it aint real so get lost amatures. _

_Lots of love,_

_Mitchie_

_Ps. that signature is automatic so I can't do anything about it. Don't know you so don't love you. Probably wouldn't even love you then._

I pressed send. In like 5 seconds I heard the You've got mail! scream. I figures just another hater on my stories. I looked at the sender,

Oh god, I decided to suck it up and not delete it as soon as I got it.

_Dear Ms. Powers_

_I am terribly sorry that nobody told you this. Ms. Powers, you are indeed a witch. We must ask that you do watch you language if you attend our school, as the other students may pick up on it like at you current one. Our headmmaster Albus Dumbledore will be in contact soon to alert your father. He should be recieved a little while after this email is recieved. You will be taken to Diagon Alley by him tomorrow and you will pick up your supplies. Robes are different in the wizarding world than in the ones in the muggle world, so please do not speak of our headmaster that way._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagal._

As I finished the letter I heard a knock at my door. Well, kinda. I heard my screan open so I grabbed my broom handel I used as I wepon and answered the door, ready to hit anyone who tried to hurt me.

I saw a dude who looked about a million. He explained that he was magic, and I told him to prove it. He lit my piano on fire! It was fine but I am NOT asking for proof again. He's lucky he didn't do that to my guitar, I would NOT let that go.

I couldn't wait to tell Banana and Asprin.


	2. Aspen's Profile and Story

My Hogwarts Story: Chapter Two: Aspen's Profile and Discovery

_OK, sorry about not updating and the fact that this may be a kinda sorta really bad idea that no one will read, BUT! If you review than I will add you to Hogwarts, and if you don't know how you will arrive I will come up with something. sorry about the emails being jank, mine was TwilightWolfK94 aol . com and hogwarts was hogwartssupport . com_

ASPEN! You will be in her POV

Name- Aspen 'Asprin' Flo Harrison

Age: 11(AGAIN SHES ALSO 16 I WANT TO START AT THE BEGININNG!)

History-

"ASPRIN! ASPRIN! GO OUTSIDE CHEAK FOR AN OWL! AND IF YOU DONT HAVE ONE GET ONE BEFORE I MAKE A LETTER FOR YOU!" And then a dial tone.

Ok, of all of Mitchie's pranks this is the least creative, but I looked out my window anyway.

What the fuck? There's an owl out there!

I walked out, argueing with my mom for about 20 min until she let me out.

I was pretty coutious around it, If Mitch new it was there it could not be good news.

It clicked it's beak at me and got off the tree outside my house. I saw a letter on it's foot, might as well.

_Aspen Harrison_

_House in the middle of Forester Blv._

_Messiest room in the house_

_Bella Vista, Arkansas, USA_

Well, she sure didn't do this sloppy.

I opened it, expecting to see some latest discusting thing, maybe dead spiders and Jacob's poop if I'm lucky.

But it wasn't.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of merlin, fist class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

_Dear Ms. Harrison_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptment. Term begins on september 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

This is starting to sound like a fanfiction in the making.

I looked at the other piece of paper, cheaking for the substance.

When I found none I continued reading.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First years will require:_

_1.) Three sets of Plain Black Work robes (black_

_2.) One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_3.) One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_4.) One winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical draughts and potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: a guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other equiptment_

_1 wand_

_1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!_

Who would bring a toad?

Plus, ALL CLOTHING! I CANT SEW! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN IS MITCHIE AND I WILL NOT LET HER LAUGH HER HEAD OFF AT ME SAYING I NEED HER TO SEW MY NAME ON MY UNDERWEAR!

I decided to email her.

_To: TwilightWolfK94 aol . com_

_From: AsprinFlo gmail . com_

_Yo Mitch!_

_What the heak? Hogwarts? Nice name, but can you GET THIS STINKING OWL AWAY FROM ME! _

_Later._

And I pressed send.

I heard a knock on the door, causing my dogs to go crazy.

I finially got them to shut up and then I opened the door to some dude about a million years old wearing a blue dress, and the red headed Demon I call friend.


End file.
